Cookies
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: A rare quiet time, and Lenalee returns from a mission in Germany with treats for everyone, and a special treat for Allen AllenXLenalee first DGM fanfic
1. Cookies

_A great big hi to everyone who's reading this, firstly this is my first D-Grey Man story, second I'm not that good at writing *sweatdrop* but as long as you ignore my spelling errors and punctuation, then I think you'll enjoy this story._

_I'm a totally AllenXLenalee fan, I know it's simplistic but meh…. And this mini story was actually brought into life during a roleplaying session between me and a very close friend of mine, so this is a longer, more well-read version of our RP… hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Allen sighed happily; he had just eaten five times his weight in food and was now leaning back enjoying the full feeling

"Woah… even for a parasite type exorcist.. you eat a lot!" exclaimed Lavi, he had seen Allen eat the odd bit of food at hotels and on trains, but back at the Order….

"That was good!" Allen smiled, complimenting the head chef Jerry

Lavi laughed "You certainly make his job a lot harder"

Allen blinked… he hadn't thought of that

"Relax… I'm kidding!" Lavi teased putting the last bit of his food in his mouth

Allen grinned sheepishly

"Where Is everyone today?" he asked glancing round the cafeteria. Usually at this time the cafeteria would be packed with exorcists and finders returning from missions

Lavi shrugged "Akuma activity has increased quiet abit in the last few weeks, guess everyone's out trying to gather innocence"

"So, everyone else is out on missions? … makes me feel useless sat here.." Allan sighed, good mood fading a little

Lavi smirked "we just came back from a mission… Komui probably thought we needed some relaxation, and I for one am enjoying it!"

Allen smiled; it was true, he and Lavi had just returned from a trip to France. There a village was experiencing terrible heat waves one minute, and freezing temperatures the next; turned out to be nothing more than Akuma.

"Yu and Krorykins are together in Europe somewhere and Miranda and Marie was in America" Lavi continued "I don't know where everyone else"

"Trust the future bookman to know everything" Allen smirked at his friend

Lavi grinned "You know it!"

Allen blinked "….What about….Lenalee?"

Lavi's grin spread wider

Allen frowned "What?"

"Worried about Lenalee are we?" Lavi teased

Allen looked away "Only enquiring…"

Lavi laughed again "Allen.. you're so transparent! I can see you have a thing for Lenalee!"

Allen looked back blushing "I do not!"

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed about… she's really cute~"

"Lavi!" Allen cried

Before Lavi could reply, a dark aura began seeping across the room from the doorway, it belonged to the most possessive brother in the world, Komui Lee, head of the Black Order, and Lenalees's older brother

"What was that?" he hissed

Lavi jumped in his seat as Komui stood behind him

Lavi looked away nervously "N..Nothing… nothing at all.. right Allen?"

Allen nodded quickly, Komui scared the hell outta' him

"We didn't say anything!"

Komui glared at Allen "Not only did you both say my beloved sister was cute, but also that you don't have a thing for her! How can you not?! She's the cutest thing in the world!" Komui cried

Allen held up his hand in defence "hey.. now!"

"BUT I WONT LET HER GO THAT EASILY! NO ONE HERE IS WORTHY OF HER!" Komui screamed

Allen panicked, he didn't say anything like that!

Suddenly he felt his collar being tugged from behind. Glancing back, he saw that Lavi had somehow escaped Komui's wrath and was trying to get him away too.

"NOT ONE OF YOU HERE!" Komui continued pointing to the small group of men that were in the opposite end of the cafeteria.

With this distraction, Allen fled as quick as his legs carried him, out of the door and down the hall

Lavi laughed "Man! That was great! Komui really doesn't want Lenalee to get a boyfriend! He's obsessed! It's so much fun to tease him!"

Allen sighed "It's not very nice… besides he could use one of his robots against us…"

Lavi just smiled and put his hands behind his head in a boyish way "true!"

Allen sighed, dealing with Lavi was tiresome, but fun

"So anyway….do you like Lenalee?" Lavi asked

Allen looked at him innocently "Of course I do"

Lavi shook his head "I mean… do you LIKE Lenalee"

Blushing again, he looked away "Why would you ask something like that?!"

"Boredom? I dunno' Yu's not here to tease, and Lenalee would kick my ass… so unfortunately that rules you out"

"gee… thanks Lavi…" Allen sighed

Lavi happily slapped Allen on the back "Aww, c'mon Allen, you know I do it out of love!"

Allen rolled his eyes

"Speaking of love…" Lavi whispered

Allen blinked confused

Lenalee was walking through the hallway towards them, carrying a small brown bag

"Lenalee!" Lavi cried happily

"Good evening Lavi.. Allen" she replied smiling

Allen couldn't help but look away, thinking only of the conversation they were having moments before.

"Are you ok Allen?" Lenalee asked

Allen glanced back "y-yeah absolutely fine, nothing wrong here!"

Lenalee giggled " if you say so"

"anyway! Allen here was just saying that he's got nothing to do… I'm sure he can help you Lenalee, right?" Lavi smirked patting Allen on the back

"…Lavi!" Allen mumbled

"Actually.. if you're not busy, you can help me deliver something to the science department!" Lenalee beamed

"S-sure.." Allen stutted taking the brown bag from Lenalee

"there you go! Have fun you two!" Lavi shouted, from walking down the corridor, in the opposite way. Allen glanced over his shoulder with a – I hate you- look.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Allen cut the tension

"What are we delivering?" he asked

Lenalee smiled "I managed to go shopping on my last mission in Germany.. I bought everyone some cookies"

Allen smiled "that's so nice of you, always thinking of others first"

Lenalee looked at him happily "just like you"

The smile forced Allen to look away blushing, so many thoughts rushing through his head.

They reached the science department, and after everyone had had their share of cookies, Lenalee turned to leave

"Oh Allen!" she said quickly

Allen glanced over from where he was talking to Johnny

"Yes?"

"I have some cookies for you too!" she smiled

Allen blushed "..me?!"

Lenalee grabbed Allens hand and dragged him out of the science department

"wh-where are we going?" he asked nervously

Lenalee just glanced back at him, smiling, and he knew he didn't have to worry.. with her, he would go anywhere.


	2. What cookies do

**Chapter 2**

Lenalee had led Allen outside the Black Order, to a small closed off area of grass.

"I didn't know this was here…" Allen gasped as he sat down on a bench, looking up at the clear sky full of stars. He didn't seem to know much about the order

"This is… where I come to think.. I found it years ago.. no one comes here" Lenalee said quietly sitting next to him

Allen looked at his friend, she was looking up at the stars also, he beauty magnified by the moonlight

"You come here alone…" he muttered, glancing away embarassed

Lenalee blinked and looked at him "yeah, but it's ok…"

Allen frowned worriedly

"Whats wrong?" Lenalee asked

Allen blushed "…it's.. nothing…"

Lenalee tilted her head causing Allen to blush more

"… it's just… i… I don't want you to.. feel alone…"

Lenalee looked at him, smiling

"… you have everyone at the Black Order… and… you have …me…" he continued, looking away, knowing that if he looked at her, his emotions would overwhelm him.

Lenalee's eyes widened

"…and Lavi and Kanda and everyone!" Allan said quickly, realising what he said

Lenalee smiled weakily, a little disappointed "..i know… thankyou Allen"

Allen mentially kicked himself, he seem'd to have made matters worst

Lenalee shook her head and pulled out a little tin from her pocket

"Here Allen, heres the cookies I got for you" she smiled

Allen blinked "..all for me?"

Lenalee opened the tin and took out a biscuit

"Here…"

Allen shyfully took abite of the biscuit in Lenalee's hand…..and his mind exploaded. It was the best cookie he had ever had.

"That… really good!" he beamed

"I'm glad!" Lenalee replied offering the tin.

Allen happily ate the contents quickly whilst Lenalee glanced up at the stars in thought

When Allen had finished, he looked at the girl next to him. In the moonlight, Allen couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was… and she was here… with him, content with his presence

"Allen…. Please don't ever leave us"

Allen blinked twice "What… makes you think I'm going to leave?"

Lenalee shook her head "Nevermind…"

Confused, he raised his hand to her face, making her look at him

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned

Lenalee blushed at the contact "it's going to sound crazy…"

Allen frowned

"…but I had a nightmare… afew nights in a row…"

"About what?" Allen asked

No response

"Lenalee.." Allen said softly

Lenalee looked at him, tears in her eyes, unable to control her emotions "Everyone was dead… everyone in the order was dead… the finders, the science department, all the exorcists, my brother… you… I was left alone…."

Allen's heart skipped a beat. Not only for the crying girl in front of her, but for the fact that she had had the same dream as him…

"Lenalee…i.." he began

"- I don't want to be alone again! i… don't think I could handle it!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks

Allen looked at the girl, usually thinking about how strong she was, about how she tried to hide her emotions and it hit him…. She may be a powerful exorcist…but she was also a girl…

Without thinking, Allen leaned foreward and hugged Lenalee. She froze, shocked, tears still trickling down her face

"Lenalee…." Allen began "I promise you, I won't ever leave you alone"

Lenalee relaxed in Allen's arms, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, crying sliently

"It's ok to cry" he whispered, holding her tight

"…Allen..i.." Lenalee cried

Minutes passed before Lenalee had calmed down

"Are you ok now?" Allen asked, pulling back out of the hug and looking at Lenalee

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks but she nodded

Allen wiped her tears with his thumb, leaving his hand on the side of her face, tenderly

"I'm sorry Allen" Lenalee said glancing away embarrassed. She had never cried like that.

Allen grinned "it's ok… I don't want you to be upset…I care about you"

He blushed immediately after saying it

Lenalee blinked, a little taken aback.

Shyly she leant sidewards into Allen, leaning on his shoulder

"Thankyou….i.. care about you too" she replied, looking down and blushing

Allen gulped. He was nervous, what should he do? Did he move? Or should he say something.

In the end, he simply put his hand around her, bravely hugging her close.

They sat there together for awhile, both content with each others company, neither of them wanting to move.

Allen raised his free arm, his gloved cursed arm, and stared at it… unaware that Lenalee was watching him.

She put her own hand on top of his innocence and smiled. Allen jerked slightly

"Lenalee…?" he muttered

Lenalee just smiled, accepting Allen for who he is, cursed arm and more.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, he quickly blinked them back

"Allen…. This arm was one of the things that brought you here…" she said bravely "and for that I'm grateful…"

Pain shot through Allens chest, this girl accepted him for what he was, only Mana had ever done that

"I'm… lucky" he smiled at her

She tilted her head in confusion

"I always thought..that even though I have friends.. I was always alone.." he replied looking at her, this beautiful strong women, who had accepted him

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered

Allen leant foreward and placed a soft, tender kiss on Lenalee's temple lovingly.

Lenalee blushed madly as Allen put his own forehead against her's

"I don't want us to ever be apart" he muttered to himself, gazing bravely into Lenalee's eyes, their nose's almost touching

Lenalee smiled in return "we wont"

Allen closed the small gap between them, capturing Lenalee's lips with his own, softly.

"..never…"

* * *

_ANNDDD that's ya' lot… was thinking of next creating an M rated story between these two love birds ^^_

_If you have an requests for stories, feel free to put them here and I'll try and make stories for everyone…_

_Thanks_

_CTW_


End file.
